


Scars

by Jessie2126



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: This was written for day 4 of Maddie weekThis takes place right after they get into their hotel room in s3 e13.The original prompt was:“if I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” +Fluff
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Scars

She will never get tired of staring at him. The way his eyes light up every time he looks at her. The way his muscles strain against his jacket. The way he smiles when he has a successful day. She’s laying next to him in the bed of their hotel room, head lightly resting on his stomach. She gently begins to place kisses along his bare skin.

She pauses when she gets to the 3 slashes across his skin midway down. She gazes up at him. “if I could, I would kiss away all your scars.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want you too.”

“Really? How come.”

“They represent a piece of our past. Where we were, how much we’ve gone through.”

“Yes, but I feel bad, you went through so much, all because of me.”

“And I’d do it all over again, in a heartbeat.”

“You really are amazing. You know that?”

He gives her a deep kiss and then says the words he has been saying all evening. “I love you Maddie.”


End file.
